Red Eye
by Akemi Futabatei
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis ceria yang sedikit tsundere dan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda tampan yang memiliki indra keenam, yaitu bisa melihat jiwa manusia yang sudah tiada. Disatukan oleh takdir. Bersama, mereka akan memulai investigasi dan menyelesaikan kasus yang belum terpecahkan. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Red Eye**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC/AU/AA/typo(s)/gaje/etc. Maklum, newbie.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**A/N : Halo semua! Saya author baru di sini, mohon bantuannya! Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita Psychic Detective Yakumo (versi manga) karya Suzuka Oda, secara pribadi cerita ini **_**awesome**_** sekali!(?)**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Sakura, ia adalah seorang siswi dari Universitas Kyoto yang merupakan universitas ternama di Jepang. Awalnya ia tinggal bersama kakaknya di Kyoto, tetapi karena suatu peristiwa yang menimpa kakaknya yang mengakibatkan kakaknya meninggal dunia. Dia merasa penyebab kakaknya meninggal adalah dirinya dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri akibat peristiwa itu.

**Flashback**

Dua tahun yang lalu, di sebuah taman yang terdapat di sudut kota, terlihatlah dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama, sang adik atau kita sebut saja Sakura yang sedang bermain bersama sang kakak yang bernama Shion. Sang adik berperawakan manis, rambut sebahu berwarna pink dan mata hijau zamrudnya. Dan sang kakak yang berperawakan tidak kalah manis dengan sang adik. Ia memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna pirang pucat dan mata ametis yang menawan. Shion dalah seseorang yang pintar dan memiliki banyak kelebihan,sehingga membuat adiknya sendiri pun menjadi iri dengannya.

Pada saat itu—di taman—mereka sedang bermain lempar-lemparan bola. Shion melemparkan bola kepada Sakura, dan Sakura segera menangkapnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia tidak sengaja melempar balik bola itu dengan kuat, sehingga sampai di pinggir jalan, Shion yang melihat itu pun dengan sigap segera mengejar bola itu. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sakura yang memintanya untuk tidak mengejar bola itu,dan pada saat itu ada sebuah truk yang melintas—Shion yang tengah berusaha mengejar bola. Bola itu tepat berhenti di depan truk yang sedang melintas dan kecelakaan pun terjadi, Sakura yang melihatnya pun berteriak dan menuju ke tempat kakaknya, " KAKAK! Hiks, jangan tingalkan aku kak, hiks hiks," dan ia pun menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kakaknya yang sudah terbaring lemah dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya—berceceran dimana-mana.

**End of Flashback**

"TIDAKKK!"

"Ternyata mimpi itu lagi," gumam Sakura, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mimpi itu lagi, sudah beberapa kali ia memimpikan kejadian yang sama—yang merenggut nyawa kakaknya, orang yang sangat disayanginya.

**Pagi hari di Universitas Kyoto**

"Pagi semuanya~" sapa Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Pagi Sakura-chan~" sapa mereka balik. Kebanyakan dari mereka—yang menyapa balik Sakura—adalah manusia yang bergender laki-laki.

"Sakura! Akhirnya datang juga!" kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam sepinggang, dari tadi dia duduk di bangku Sakura, sepertinya ia sudah lama menunggu temannya yang berambut pink itu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sembari meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, "sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Apakah Sakura sudah menjenguk Ino di rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

"Ino? Rumah sakit? Apa hubungannya?"

Hinata sweatdrop.

"Sa—Sakura… masa kamu tidak mengerti? Aku serius Sakura, jangan bercanda,"

Walaupun cerdas dan banyak mendapat penghargaan, ternyata Sakura itu lola juga ya, ew(?). Batin Hinata edan. Entah apa maksud kata 'ew' tadi.

"Aku juga serius Hinata—maksud perkataanmu yang tadi itu apa?" ternyata Sakura masih loading, lama kayak jaringan di rumah author.

Sekali lagi—Hinata sweatdrop.

"Ino. Masuk. Rumah sakit. Sakura… Apa masih belum mengerti juga?" jawab Hinata dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya—namun masih terdengar lembut

"Oo, Ino masuk rumah sakit…" tiba-tiba muncul countdown dibelakang Sakura.

3

2

1

"APA?! Ino masuk rumah sakit!"

"Iya, Sakura. Belum diketahui pasti penyebabnya, namun setelah kembali dari mansion yang terletak di pinggir kota Kyoto. Menurut berita yang kudengar di Mansion itu pernah terjadi pembantaian satu kelurga,dan sudah banyak terjadi kejadian aneh disana," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam, mansion pinggir kota? Sepertinya aku kenal tempat itu. Batin Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Keadaan Ino sangat menghawatirkan. Jangan-jangan semua ini ada hubungannya dengan mansion itu. Hii.. aku jadi takut nih!" Hinata memeluk erat tas Sakura. Entah sejak kapan Hinata memegang tas Sakura. Hanya Hinata dan Tuhan lah yang tau…

"Oo, baiklah. Terima kasih ya, Hinata. Pulang kampus nanti aku akan menjenguk Ino. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa pergi nanti sepulang sekolah ada kegiatan,"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Nanti aku pergi sendiri juga tidak apa,"

Sekitar sepuluh menit kami berbincang-bincang. Kakashi-sensai pun datang, dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

—**s****ki****p**** time—**

Sepulang sekolah, aku mengunjungi Ino di rumah sakit. Benar kata Hinata, keadaan Ino sangat menghawatirkan. Ketika masuk, aku melihat Ino yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi dia sedari tadi bergumam "To..long…". Entah apa yang terjadi, aku pun tidak tau. Aku pulang dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara sedih, heran, dan penasaran.

—**Beberapa hari kemudian-**

Aku mendegar dari temanku bahwa ada orang hebat di Asosiasi Peneliti Film. Pada saat itu juga, aku langsung menuju kesana.

—**Asosiasi Peneliti Film—**

**Sakura POV**

_Tok, tok, tok_

"Permisi!" ujarku.

"Masuk," jawab orang yang ada di dalam.

Sakura pun masuk. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria itu.

Wah… 'cantik' sekali orang itu. Batin pria yang ada di hadapan Sakura.

"Uhm..." kenapa aku jadi deg-degan gini. Batin Sakura "A-apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn, begitulah…" jawab pria yang diketahui namanya adalah Uciha Sasuke itu mata _on__y__x_ nya menatap Sakura lekat.

"Begini, aku ke sini ingin minta bantuanmu,"

"Hn " ujarnya singkat. Sungguh pria ini pelit kata-kata. Batinku.

" Ah iya! Katanya ada orang hebat di asosiasi film. Aku kemari atas rekomendasi Iruka, seniorku,"

"Iruka…" ujarnya

"Benar."

"Siapa dia?"

"Heh?" kok arah pembicaraannya berbeda. Batinku sweatdrop

**End Sakura POV**

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Namaku Uciha Sasuke. Aku mahasiswa jurusan ke-dua fakultas sains. Aku mendiami ruang klub Asosiasi peneliti film. Aku terlahir dengan mata kiri yang merah, mampu melihat arwah. Sehari-hari mata merah itu aku sembunyikan dengan lensa kontak hitam. Aku pernah mengalami percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh ibu kandungku sendiri ketika masih kecil

"Heh?" ujar gadis yang tidak aku ketahui namanya itu. Dia manis juga' bantinku

"Yah…nggak masalah kau datang atas rekomendasi siapa. Jelaskan dengan singkat maksud kedatanganmu,"

"uhm… begini.." aku melihat gadis itu menarik nafasnya. " Temanku dalam kesulitan! Kudengar kau ahli soal begituan', makanya aku kemari untuk minta tolong!" ujarnya lantang. Aku sempat kaget, tapi kelihatannya dia tak melihat ekspresiku. Syukurlah, kalau tidak mau dimana di taruh muka ku? Batinku edan.

"Terlalu singkat sampai aku nggak bisa menangkap maksudmu." Begituan' itu apa? Batinku.

"… Maaf… A—akan kujelaskan," ujarnya "Begini…"

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

**Sakura POV**

"…Begini.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa?" ujarnya,

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan fakultas sains…"

"Ah, cukup namamu saja," ujar pria yang bernama Sasuke itu. Apa-apaan sih orang ini! Sedikit-sedikit menyela…dasar…"Jadi? Ada perlu apa?" sambungnya.

"Mmmm… Begini..."

**End Sakura POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Aku punya teman bernama Ino… " Aku memulai ceritaku " Dia pergi ke mansion terlantar yang terdapat di pinggir kota. Cerita yang kudengar bahwa mansion itu adalah bekas pembantaian satu keluarga dan banyak yang mengatakan mansion itu sebagai tempat penampakan hantu yang kemungkinan adalah arwah satu keluarga yang di bantai itu,"

**Flashback**

"Kita benar-benar mau pergi?" ujar Ino kepada kekasihnya Sai

"Kau yang ngomong duluan, kan? Apa yang punya nisiatif sekarang malah ketakutan sendiri?" ujar Sai kepada Ino.

"A…Aku nggak takut, kok!" bantah Ino

Yang kesana adalah Ino dan pacarnya, Sai…

"I…Ino… Di belakangmu ada bayangan orang…" ujar Sai menakut-nakuti Ino yang nampaknya sedang ketakutan.

_GLEK_

Batin Ino Horor… " KYAAA!" Jerit Ino

_CLICK_

"Kena, deh! Aku berhasil dapat foto Ino yang ketakutan!" Sai kegirangan dan tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengerjai Ino yang tengah ketakutan.

Ino yang baru sadar, memukul Sai pelan. Dan bergumam "HUH! Dasar bodoh!" dan perkataan Ino disambut oleh tawa Sai " ha ha ha". Dan mereka akhirnya melanjutkan untuk memasuki mansion itu.

Sai membuka kunci mansion itu dengan alat yang diperolehnya lewat internet… Dan…

_KIEETS_

Pintu itu terbuka, dan menampakkan keadaan ruangan yang lusuh dan sangat kotor karena tak terurus. Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ino tampak ketakutan, ia yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah menjadi pucat karena takut. Berbeda dengan Sai yang tampaknya berani, tetapi sebenarnya dia juga sudah mulai takut.

Sai menghidupkan lampu senter yang ia bawa, dan mulai memasuki dan menjelajahi rumah yang kata orang-orang angker itu. "Ka…Kau akan melindungi aku, kan? Ino angkat bicara. "Sudahlah, tenang saja." Ujar Sai untuk menenangkan Ino yang tengah ketakutan.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Langkah kaki mereka menggema keseluruh ruangan di mansion itu. "Di sini nih… yang gosipnya kamar yang nggak bisa terbuka itu… kalau begini sih memang nggak bisa terbuka," ujar Sai yang melihat sebuah pintu. Di pintu itu terdapat banyak kunci dan gembok yang terpasang…

Sai pun mencoba membukanya tapi pasti mustahil dia bisa membukanya, karena nampaknya akan sulit. "Hati-hati…" ujar Ino yang berada dibelakang Sai "hmm…" balas Sai. Sepertinya di dalam sana ada seseorang… batin Sai. Tiba-tiba dari pintu itu terlihat sepasang mata, karena di pintu itu ada sebuah jeruji besi di tengahnya. Mungkin itu untuk melihat kondisi di sekitarnya.

Sai pun terpental ke lantai karena kaget " UWAAHHH!" teriaknya ketika melihat sepasang mata dari balik pintu tersebut. Ino yang melihat Sai juga ikut kaget " Ada apa?" Tanya Ino. Sai pun semakin berteriak karena melihat dua tangan yang keluar dari balik jeruji di pintu itu. Yang siap untuk mencekik Ino yang sedang membelakangi pintu. "HIII" Ino merasa ada sepasang tangan yang memegangi pundaknya, tetapi ia tidak dapat melakukan dan berbicara apa-apa. "TIDAKKK!"

"Seketika itu, Ino kehilangan kesadaran dan masuk rumah sakit.. sampai sekarang, kondisinya masih panas tinggi dan terus tertidur. Selama itu pula, dia terus berbicara seperti orang sedang mengigau. Katanya, "tolong aku", atau "keluarkan aku dari sini"…

"Karena aku dengar kau punya kekuatan super(?)… makanya aku ke sini minta bantuanmu.

….

"Hmm… Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**** (TuBerCulosis)**

**.**

_**Review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC, gaje, dan masih banyak lagi **

**Rating : T**

**RED EYE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TIDAKKK!"

"Seketika itu, Ino kehilangan kesadaran dan masuk rumah sakit.. sampai sekarang, kondisinya masih panas tinggi dan terus tertidur. Selama itu pula, dia terus berbicara seperti orang sedang mengigau. Katanya, "tolong aku", atau "keluarkan aku dari sini"…

"Karena aku dengar kau punya kekuatan super(?)… makanya aku ke sini minta bantuanmu.

….

"Hmm… Baiklah."

.

.

Normal POV

"Hmm… Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke

"Kau benar-benar" ujar Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya…

"Biayanya 25 ribu yen, belum termasuk pajak" lanjut Sasuke yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Sakura

"Hah? Kau menarik bayaran?"ujar Sakura sweatdrop

"Sudah sewajarnya kan? Apa kita ini teman?"

"Bukan"

"Pacar?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apalagi" jawab Sakura

"Jadi harus ada uangnya. Kita bukan teman, juga bukan pacar. Malahan gak wajar kalau aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu tanpa imbalan." Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya

'alasannya benar sih, tapi…' batin Sakura " Baiklah, kubayar nih!" ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan uang

"Sepertinya masih kurang 22 ribu lho."

"Sekarang hanya ini yang kupunya!" Sakura mengeluarkan semua uang yang tersisa di dompetnya dan 'JREEENG' muncullah(?) uang-uang sen yang keluar dengan indahnya dari dompet sang empu.

"haaah…" Sasuke menghela nafas, "Oke, akan kucoba mencari tahu hal itu"

"Se… serius!?" diluar dugaan, ternyata orangnya baik 'batin Sakura'

"Tapi sisa 22 ribu yen itu harus di bayarkan setelah masalah selesai" ucap Sasuke datar

'kutarik lagi kata-kataku tadi' batin Sakura miris. " Pokoknya kalau sudah ada kejelasan, tolong hubungi kesini" jawab Sakura setelah meletakkan kartu namanya " Aku permisi dulu" ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu.

—Taman—

Sakura tengah duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di taman itu, melpaskan lelah dan sejenak bersantai, merasakan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuatnya terbuai dan membuatnya terlelap sejenak, sebelum mendengar suara seorang yang dikenalnya

"Sa-Ku-Ra!" ucap orang itu, orang yang telah membuat Sakura terbangun.

" Shino!" orang itu ternyata adalah Shino, teman kampus Sakura. "kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura

"Dari kemarin aku bolos. Makanya waktu tadi aku datang kuliah, banyak tugas yang aku gak ngerti" Shino memberi minuman yang dibelinya tadi kepada Sakura "Kebetulan aku lihat kamu, jadi kupikir kenapa nggak minta tolong untuk mengajariku" lanjutnya, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa matamu? Bengkak lho!"Tanya Shino

"Bukan masalah besar, kok. Aku hanya teringat kejadian masa lalu."ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih

"Aku tahu! Sakura, kau berasal dari daerah lain kan? Itu namanya '**home sick' **saat-saat seperti itu, lebih baik kau langsung saja telpon ke rumah!" ujarnya panjang lebar, berniat menghibur Sakura yang kelihatannya sedang sedih.

"Ahahah!" tawa Sakura, "Terima kasih! Akan kulakukan sesuai saranmu, deh!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Shino membalas senyum Sakura. " hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa!" ucap Sakura setelah lama berbincang-bincang dan mengajari Shino mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Jaa!" balas Shino yang menatap kepergian Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya(?)

.

.

.

—keesokan harinya—

Sakura berniat menemui Sasuke dan menanyakan tentang persoalan yang dialami sahabatnya, Ino. 'Apakah Sasuke sudah berhasil mendapatkan petunjuk? Tapi kenapa dia tidak menelponku?' batin Sakura. Dan sekarang ia sedang berada dijalan, menuju ke tempat Sasuke.

—ruang asosiasi peneliti film—

Tok Tok Tok

.

.

**'CEKLEK'**

"Sasuke…" 'Pesawat kertas' batin Sakura

"Sedang apa kau?" ujar Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sedang bermain 'pesawat kertas'.

"Menghabiskan waktu. Sampai kau kembali kemari" balas Sasuke dan melemparkan pesawat kertas, tepat sasaran! Pesawat itu mengenai Sakura yang ada didepannya, 'orang ini main-main ya!?' batin Sakura dan kelihatannya muncul sesuatu seperti perempatan jalan(?) di dahi Sakura.

"Kukembalikan 3ribu yen itu" ucap Sasuke datar

"Kenapa!? Apa kau berbohong mengenai kemampuanmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin menipuku!?" Sakura kesal dengan tindakan Sasuke yang menurutnya sedang mempermainkannya sekarang.

'haaaah' Sasuke menghela nafas "Yaahh. Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kita pergi ke tempat temanmu itu" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, "Setelah kau melihat apa yang kulakukan, kau bisa menilai sendiri apa aku memang berbohong atau enggak".

.

.

.

—Rumah Sakit—

Tampak Sai yang sedang berada bersama Ino yang terbaring tak berdaya di kamar pasien tempatnya dirawat…

Sai tengah memegang kamera digital yang dibawanya saat memotret Ino yang tengah ketakutan sesaat sebelum kejadian yang menimpa Ino hingga ia menjadi seperti saat ini.

"Ini…" keringat mengalir dari pelipis Sai " Miki, maaf. Semua ini salahku, ya…" ujar Sai lirih

.

.

.

"Fuaaah… ngantuk…"

"Kearah sini. Hei! Kita baru saja datang, lho!" ucap Sakura kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke, 'nggak apa-apa nih, kalau terus begini…?' batin Sakura

.

.

"Aaah, iya aku tahu. Sekarang aku ke sana." Ucap Sai menanggapi

"Eh?" Sai? Sakura melihat Sai yang baru keluar dari lift, dan tengah menelepon dengan seseorang. Sepertinya ia baru selesai menjenguk Ino 'batin Sakura'

"kalau nggak cepat naik, nanti pintunya keburu tertutup" ucap Sasuke memperingatkan Sakura

"Hei, tunggu dong!" Sakura segera masuk lift menyusul Sasuke yang telah masuk dari tadi.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di depan kamar rawat Ino, " Ino, kami masuk, ya" SakuSasu pun masuk kedalam ruangan Ino.

**"Long… To…long"**

"Ino…" Sakura sedih melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang tak kunjung membaik, "Dokter bilang,enggak ada yang salah dengan kondisi fisik Ino. Tapi mana mungkin orang yang baru kemarin sehat, tahu-tahu bisa begini hanya dlam waktu sehari?"ujar Sakura lirih

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mendekat menuju Ino, " Kau ini siapa?" ujar Sasuke kepada Ino

**"To…long …uh… ah…" **

**"ke…lu…ar…kan… dari sini…" **

"Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

**"Gelap… ini dimana…" hah hosh… "TIDAAAKKK!"**

"Hn,Percuma ya." Ucap Sasuke dan ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, kelihatannya ia sangat lelah dan sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Ino…" ucap Sakura lirih, " Ah, Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Sakura melihat Sasuke yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan Ino.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berlari kecil menuju Sasuke yang berada di kursi tunggu yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan Ino

"Kau nggak apa-apa? Matamu sakit?" Sakura khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke

"Hn. Tolong diam sebentar" ucap Sasuke agar Sakura tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya

"Kau enggak enak badan? Ayo istirahat di dekat sini!"

"Hn," SasuSaku keluar dari rumah sakit dan mencari tempat yang kira-kira cocok untuk mereka beristirahat.

Dan mereka memilih sebuah kafe yang berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Ino dirawat. Mereka memesan makanan sesuai selera masing-masing. Jika ditanya siapa yang bayar? Yang pasti Sakura, dong! Dia kan yang mengajak Sasuke #poor Sakura

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menikmati minumannya, "He he, diluar dugaan ternyata kau manis juga, ya. Seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengarnya lantas memberi deathglare kepada Sakura yang ia pikir tengah menghina dirinya,

"Hn. Gara-gara kau memaksaku memutar otak lebih banyak dari biasanya, makanya aku butuh tambahan asupan gula" balas Sasuke datar. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura hanya tertawa dan ber-fufufu ria…

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Temanmu itu pergi ke bangunan itu bersama pacarnya kan? Sekarang bagaimana pacarnya itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Rasanya tadi aku lihat dia waktu di RS. Tapi aku nggak yakin, karena kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat" jawab Sakura "Ngomong-ngomong apa di RS tadi kau melihat atau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Temanmu dirasuki arwah seorang perempuan" Sasuke berhenti sejenak,dan meminum minumannya "Kurasa arwah itu seumuran dengan kita. Tapi itu saat dia meninggal. Rambutnya dicepol dua, dan matanya berwarna coklat" jelas Sasuke

"La…lalu?" Tanya Sakura. Sebenarnya ia agak takut, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi .

"Gelap… ruang yang gelap gulita. Sempit… suara tetesan air, lapar, atmosfer yang menekan… kesakitan, ketakutan… ketakutan".

"A-apa maksudnya?" Sakura penasaran

"Hn. Aku gak akan pusing kalau bisa semudah itu mengerti. Thank's minumannya," jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi dari tempat itu

" Hei, tunggu! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai! Siapa yang bayar bonnya!?" ujar Sakura sambil berlari kecil menuju Sasuke

"Tentu saja kau yang bayar, kan? Ini termasuk biaya pengeluaranku" Jawab Sasuke tanpa berpaling #iish ish… dasar gak sopan! /di cidori Sasuke/

"Iya, iya!" Sakura pasrah menghadapi Sasuke, karena ia sedang malas adu mulut dengan Sasuke #poor Sakura

.

.

.

—Stasiun Kereta—

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan" ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke

"Hn. Dilihat juga sudah tau" balas Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura tajam. Sakura yang seolah tak menyadari tatapan Sasuke hanya celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan sekitar

.

.

Hening sesaat sampai seseorang datang dan menyapa mereka—tepatnya hanya Sasuke—

" Hei! Ternyata kau toh, Sasuke!" ucap orang itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. "kebetulan sekali!" sambung orang itu

" Kakashi" ucap Sasuke melihat orang di depannya.

"Dasar tak sopan! Hanya memanggil namaku. kau itu lebih muda dariku, seharusnya kau memanggil ku Pak Kakashi! Dengar? P.a.k K.a.k.a.s.h.i!" ujar dengan penuh penekanan di akhir katanya, dan hanya dibalas 'hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Pak Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura dan melihat Sasuke

"Hanya panda kenalanku" jawab Sasuke enteng, dengan nada mengejek. " Siapa yang panda hah? Bocah sialan!" jawab Kakashi dengan esmosi(?)

"Aku Hatake Kakashi! Gini-gini aku detektif polisi, lho!" ujar Kakashi bangga, sambil nyengar-nyengir gaje

"Hentikan pose itu! Bikin merinding!" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Aku yang harusnya ngomong gitu!" Kakashi berakting seolah-olah ia sedang melihat hantu dan bergidik ngeri #sungguh actor berbakat! Author berdecak kagum melihat Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan bisa acting! Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kesal "ck".

"Hmm…" gumam Kakashi sambil melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di samping Sasuke, 'A-apa?' batin Sakura, ia merasa risih dilihat seperti itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya. " Nggak kusangka kau bisa punya cewek seimut ini!" ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke, mungkin ia bodoh atau hanya pura-pura gak sadar kalau saat ini sudah ada aura gelap yang membuat siapa saja yang lewat di dekat mereka akan merinding atau bahkan lari terbirit-birit saking takutnya.

"Ck, jauhkan tanganmu!" Sasuke menepis tangan Kakashi yang ada di kepalanya sambil menatapnya tajam. 'I-imut?' batin Sakura, yang wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Pak disekitar sini gak ada cewek imut!" ucap Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura yang awalnya memerah karena senang dipuji, sekarang menjadi merah karena menahan amarah

"Omonganmu yang seperti itu bisa membuat cewekmu mencampakkanmu, lho!" ujar Kakashi sambil tertawa di balik maskernya

"Iya, iya. Akau gak mau mengikuti jejakmu yang ditinggal kabur istri" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai, 'mengerikan' batin Sakura yang melihat seringaian Sasuke

"KAU! Dasar bocah tengik!" Kakashi memukul pelan kepala Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal. Memang kata-kata Sasuke tadi ada benarnya, hubungan Kakashi dengan istrinya tidak begitu baik, dikarenakan Kakashi yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi kasus-kasusnya selaku detektif polisi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, katanya disini ada kecelakaan?" Tanya Sasuke

'"Hm, entah bagaimana ada orang yang terjatuh dari peron, dan langsung tertabrak kereta, saat ini kami masih belum mengetahui, aoa kejadian ini benar-benar kecelakaan, kasus pembunuhan, atau kasus bunuh diri," lanjut Kakashi panjang lebar, berbeda dengan sikapnya yang tadi, sekarang ia terlihat lebih tegas dan berwibawa layaknya seorang detektif.

"Pak Kakashi, kami menemukan saksi mata!" seru salah seorang dari anak buah Kakashi

" Oke! Aku segera kesana!"

"Aku akan kembali bertugas, kalian nikmati saja kencan kalian, ya!" seru Kakasi kepada Sasuke dan Sakura

"S-sepertinya dia detektif polisi yang menarik," ujar Sakura yang mengeluarkan sebulir keringat dari pelipisnya. Sasuke hanya memandang malas kearah Kakashi yang telah berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

" Eh? Itu Asuma-sensai!" ujar Sakura melihat orang yang kini tengah menjadi saksi mata kecelakaan tadi,"

"Asuma?"

"Dosen mata kuliahku. Sepertinya keadaannya tidak begitu baik." Sambung Sakura, ia berlari kecil menuju tempat dosennya itu, "Asuma-sensai" panggil Sakura, "Bapak kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Oh, Sakura" Asuma menatap muridnya itu, " Aku mesih belum percaya, kalau Sai sudah tiada" sambung Asuma. 'Sai, jadi…' batin Sakura tidak percaya

"Tunggu sebentar Pak! Tiada? Maksud bapak"

"Iya, katanya Sai bunuh diri" ucap Asuma lirih, dia tak menyangka bahwa muridnya akan mengalami hal ini, yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya. "Kenapa bisa begini?" sambung Asuma sedih

"Ha?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya ' Sai bunuh diri? Dia bunuh diri dan meninggalkan Ino yang sedang dalam keadaan sepreti itu? Tidak mungkin…' batin Sakura

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja tiba dibelakang Sakura, "Sasuke," lirih Sakura"Katanya Sai bunuh diri…" ujar Sakura lirih. "Bunuh diri?" ulang Sasuke

"Tapi itu nggak mungkin, Sai bukan tipe orang yang memutuskan bunuh diri saat dilanda masalah, apalagi dengan meninggalkan Ino begitu saja," ujar Sakura, suaranya terdengar bergetar

"Itu bukan bunuh diri, kemungkinan ada keterlibatan orang yang masih hidup dalam kasus ini," jawab Sasuke

"Hei, tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

"Kusarankan kau sedikit memakai otakmu," hati Sakura serasa tertusuk pedang yang sangat tajam setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, walaupun ia tidak memerdulikannya, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa terhina mendengar kata-kata itu

"Kita lanjutkan besok pagi, sekarang aku sudah capek" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura, ia ingin segera pulang untuk beristirahat,

"Ya, baiklah! Terima kasih untuk hari ini!" setelah itu mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Menunggu hari esok yang sepertinya akan melelahkan~~

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holla~~**

**Saya kembali setelah sekian lama menelantarkan fic saya ini, gomen…**

**Saya benar-benar minta maaf dan berterimakasih kepada readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-review fic saya ini, maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan tata bahasa yang saya gunakan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan berterima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca sekalian~~**

**Dan untuk yang bersedia me-review fic saya ini, saya benar-benar berterimakasih! Maaf jika kelanjutannya tidak sesuai dengan yang di inginkan, sekali lagi terimakasih~~**

**Bagi yang berminat memberi saran, kritik yang membangun, dan sebagainya…**

**Silahkan di kotak REVIEW, arigatou!  
**


End file.
